Controllers, such as microcontrollers or other system on a chip still often require to interface with external components, in particular human device interfaces. Typical examples for such human device interfaces are liquid crystal display (LCD) and capacitive touch interfaces. LCDs, in particular segmented LCDs and capacitive touch interfaces often require many pins to couple with a respective e controller.